1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag system including an airbag unit for storing a folded airbag and an inflator for generating gas for inflating the airbag.
2. Description of Background Art
Generally, an airbag module of an airbag system for vehicles includes a folded airbag and an inflator for generating gas stored therein, so that gas generated by the inflator is directly supplied into the airbag. In contrast thereto, in the case where the airbag module is required to be downsized due to a limitation of the mounting space, there is proposed an airbag system wherein only an airbag is stored in the airbag module and an inflator is disposed at a position away from the airbag module and is connected to the airbag module via a gas supply hose (See JP-A-301031/1996).
However, even in the case in which the inflator is disposed outside the air bag module, when the space for installing the inflator is small, an inflator having sufficient capacity cannot be provided, and consequently, there arises a problem that it is difficult to deploy a high-capacity air bag.